


Despair, Pre and Post

by DigiConjurer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's Peak, the famed academy laid to the waste by The Mutual Killing Game. There is so much more to this story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy by Kyo Kirigiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never assume you know the whole story. There is always something new you didn't notice before...
> 
> And so, our first story arc begins...

Disclaimer: Dangan Ronpa isn't mine at all.  
June 21, 2004

Hope's Peak Academy. You've probably like, heard of it before. It's like totally this great school that only accepts the best students in their respective fields. Like Me, Kyo Kirigiri, Super High School Level Secretary! Over the next few months you'll meet all of the lucky students! Also, ignore any rumors that you hear, they're mostly untrue... I hope.


	2. Weird Security Protocols by Misa Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Peaks, ahead of its time or something more devious?

I don't own dangan ronpa.

September 2, 2004

 

Some of the protocols that you have to follow here at Hope Peaks are just weird.

What kind of school asks monthly and after every injury to take your DNA?

Doesn't help I suspect the nurse who runs it is probably on drugs and delusional.

That and they are constantly grilling us about cute little creatures wandering around the place...

 


	3. Many Places by Saka Maizono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Peaks can't be the only one, or could they?

I don't own dangan ronpa.

July 13, 2004

 

I've been travelling...

To other schools.

Hope Peaks has made me promote there school during my concert tour.

They claim it's to spread the word.

They're using me as their scout.

No wonder they won't let me go through the same town twice for a concert...


	4. Unlikely Places by Kotoko Utsugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do they truly find these people?

I don't own dangan ronpa.  
September 25, 2008

Some people approached me. They had saw my performance, and handed an invitation to Hope Peaks. I'm not entirely sure how they got down here to crazy gray-scale place, but it's nice.  
They had brought along some girl, a carrier of the infection.  
I helped them find others.  
You really don't want to know where we find them...


	5. Another Day, Another Mystery by Byakuya Togami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough.

I don't own dangan ronpa

* * *

August 3, 2004

 

Each day, I find myself off to a different place. Yesterday, It was St Velodia's. Today, I'm investigating accounts of creatures in the basement attacking. Tommorow, who knows. Eventually, I will find her once again...

 


	6. Testing by Mukuro Ikusaba

I don't own dangan ronpa.

January 4, 2004

 

Testing this, Testing that. questions about the royal etiquette and tests galore. How I hold my teacups in relation to the conversation going on, how different shades of skin affect what type of dance I use during a ball. It's not fair my only friend get's to go around capturing cute little creatures...


	7. Murder by Syo

I don't own dangan ronpa

* * *

It's funny how many people I've killed. Some deserved it, other did not. It didn't matter to me. I must fill my everlasting hunger for death... 


End file.
